


Perceptions

by TheIronDragonLover (RannaFic)



Series: With Friends Like These [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RannaFic/pseuds/TheIronDragonLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra finds out that the Inquisitor may need their help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions

Cassandra could not believe it. "Are you sure about what you saw?" "I tell you I saw him hit the inquisitor before they kissed. What other explanation is there besides The Iron Bull using violence to coerce him into a relationship." Cassandra sighed. What she had seen of the relationship between them certainly looked consensual, but Bull had been a Ben-Hassrath so he certainly was capable of deception. However she did know someone who was better. "Thank you for your report Mother Giselle. I will make sure something is done."

Leliana looked stunned "You interacted with the two of them more than I did. Is this accusation plausible?" Cassandra tried to project more certainty than she really felt "I would have said not but Mother Giselle is hardly likely to lie about anything to do with the Herald of Andraste and she did seem sincerely worried." Leliana looked resigned "I suppose I must look into it then, though it hardly seems likely. Iron Bull is a magnificent fighter but Lavellan is one of the strongest mages around. I don't see how he could feel threatened or be intimidated easily. I would have imagined anyone trying to beat him would find themselves on fire immediately. Well given the source we will have to assume the worst but I promise you I will find out the complete truth."

Iron Bull frowned over the message "I need to speak to you regarding a possible threat to your Kadan. Meet me in the garden privately at midnight tomorrow evening." Leliana rarely talked to him except when it was time to pay the Chargers, and even then it was more often than not a simple "Here you go." The meeting place was odd too. Why the garden of all places? What was perhaps most interesting was the subtle message to come alone. Iron Bull was rarely alone. Either he was with the Chargers in the tavern or with Lavellan, but the Inquisitor would be long asleep by the time of this meeting and normally so would Iron Bull. Well he certainly was not going to ignore a threat to Lavellan. He would have to see what she wanted.

The garden was dark, but Leliana was standing by the statue holding a torch. Iron Bull approached and she smiled. "I appreciate your coming" He did not beat around the bush "You knew I would but why not have Lavellan here?" Leliana avoided the question "Yes I was certain you would come, the thing is, I needed to get you alone to check out a report that was made to us by a very respectable source." Iron Bull would not let her duck the question "You didn't answer me. Why did you need me alone to talk about a threat to the Inquisitor?" Leliana smiled unpleasantly "So I could do this." She raised her hand and torches illuminated the roofs all around and each one had an archer with drawn bow pointed directly at Iron Bull. Iron Bull was honestly surprised "I would never have pegged you as a traitor." Leliana seemed incensed "I am not a traitor I am simply unmasking one, or do you consider assaulting the Inquisitor and forcing him into a relationship the actions of a loyal follower of the Inquisition." Iron Bull was astonished "What the fuck are you talking about?" "You were seen" Leliana hissed "When you slipped up and beat the Inquisitor where you could be observed." Iron Bull was flummoxed "I what!" Suddenly Krem's voice floated down from one of the balconies above "Um Chief I think someone might have seen you give Lavellan a .. well a spank." Iron Bull watched an expression of complete bemusement cross Leliana's face as the Chargers came over the balconies disarming the archers. Krem was with them and slid down the roof to the ground so he was behind Leliana. The Chargers actually didn't have to do much. Three of the archers were falling over laughing. Leliana sounded completely confused "A spank?" Iron Bull decided he could not resist that one "You know a slap on the butt" Dalish lost it at that point. Iron Bull could sympathize he knew he was grinning widely himself. "Did you want to know his safeword? It's Katoh. Did you need to inspect the satin scarves to make sure they are soft enough?" That one did in the final archer and most of the Chargers too. Only Krem and Grim were not on the ground laughing and they sported broad smiles of their own. Leliana actually blushed. "So who was this idiot who described a spank as beating and intimidating the Inquisitor?" Leliana sighed "Mother Giselle" Iron Bull suddenly had sympathy "Ah well you can explain it to her then." Leliana's rejection was immediate "Oh no way. Cassandra started this she can do it." 

Iron Bull laughed "I think I'll hold this over you as blackmail material forever." Suddenly they both jumped as a voice came from the door to the great hall "Blackmail her with what?" Lavallen walked forward and then a frown came over his face as he came forward far enough to see the archers on the roof. "What the .." Iron Bull felt the magical barrier slide over him and knowing Lavellan's combat trained reactions well quickly stepped forward, grabbed Leliana, and pulled so that she was behind him. He was just in time as he felt the Inquisitor's spell hit his barrier and dissipate. "Stop!" his voice rang out at full volume and he was gratified to see Lavellan pause. Then the Inquisitor frowned "She was going to hurt you." Bull sighed "Anything she was doing while trying to protect you I can't fault her for." Lavallen did not look pacified "Protect me from what? You're my bodyguard!" Bull glanced at the clearly still embarrassed Leliana and realized he would have to explain "Someone saw us when we were kissing the other day and the spank afterwards and thought you were being abused." Lavellan's eyebrows rose "Leliana thought a smack was abuse?" Leliana interjected in her own defense at that point "It was not described as a smack, unfortunately" Lavellan scowled "You actually thought that The Iron Bull would do anything to hurt me?" Leliana looked sheepish "I'm sorry I just.." Krem looked very sympathetic "Sucks to be an idiot I know." The Inquisitor was clearly still furious "Well if you are such a bad spymaster as all that maybe .." Iron Bull cut him off immediately "No way. If I have to forgive my friends for being idiots when trying to protect me then so do you." Lavellan was clearly taken aback "That's different. She threatened you." Bull laughed "Frankly I don't think there really was any threat though I took nothing for granted of course. I suspect the archers were instructed very carefully." One of the archers piped up helpfully at that "She told us that if we shot off our bows for any reason whatsoever, even self defense, she would slit our throats herself." Lavallen finally looked mollified and then flushed red and groaned "Wonderful, now the only one of my advisors not to be too informed on my sex life has even more information than the others." Iron Bull refrained from recounting just how much more but he and Leliana exchanged looks ."Well we'll just all go back to bed and pretend this never happened right?" The chorus of agreement from everyone there was clearly heartfelt.

Cassandra grinned "Hah! I may have gotten an eyeful but you got even more details than that." Leliana's eyes glittered "Perhaps, but now you get to explain it all to Mother Giselle." Cassandra's eyes got round with alarm. Leliana smirked "Look on the bright side maybe she knows more than you think?" Cassandra buried her head in her hands "Oh Maker that would be even worse!" Leliana laughed she didn't intend to recount this story to anyone else, well maybe Cullen and Josephine but it was worth it all for the expression on Cassandra's face when she realized she would have to explain erotic spanking to Mother Giselle.


End file.
